Hermione's Secret
by Katie Katie Katie
Summary: When Harry, Hermione and Ron spend the summer after graduation from Hogwarts at Parvati Patil's secluded farm, Harry and Ron can sense that Hermione is gradually slipping away from them. Her distant demeanor soon begins draw questions and suspicions out i
1. The Secret

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made (THOUGH I WISH THAT THERE WAS – I'M BROKE) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (I DON'T INTEND TO INFRINGE COPYRIGHT BECAUSE I'M TOO CHEAP TO AFFORD A LAWYER IN CASE I GET SUED.)

**Summary: **When Harry, Hermione and Ron spend the summer after graduation from Hogwarts at Parvati Patil's secluded farm, Harry and Ron can sense that Hermione is gradually slipping away from them. Her distant demeanor soon begins draw questions and suspicions out into the open, some from which all boundaries of friendship can be broken. One thing remains for certain: the secret Hermione is hiding is too big to keep for much longer...

**Hermione's Secret**

****Written by That Girl Named Katie

* * *

  
  
Hermione Granger inhaled the sweet scent of wildflowers as she swung gently in her hammock. The breeze played with her hair and threw patterns of leaves across her body while the shadows of the tall poplars above her shaded her eyes from the brilliant summer sunshine.  
  
Softly playing music played from a pair of headphones covering her ears, serenading Hermione to the point of slumber.  
  
Breathing deeply and shakily, Hermione let out a sigh of discontent. Everything should have been perfect; she had all that she wanted right here with her.  
  
Except it wasn't perfect.  
  
Hermione didn't have much to worry about education-wise; she had graduated from Hogwarts the previous month with full honours and the position of Head Girl, and was finished with school for the time being. She didn't have to worry about what she was going to do come September; she had the rest of the summer to think of that. She had food, shelter, and pleasant company, and she had all the time in the world. Which was part of the problem.  
  
Hermione didn't need time; in fact, what she needed was to reverse it, or perhaps speed it up. Looking back was painful, though, so maybe it was better to think of other things.  
  
After graduation, and with no career plans, Harry, Hermione and Ron were absolutely clueless about what to do next. So when Ron's latest girlfriend (he changed them more often than he did his socks), Parvati Patil, had invited the three to Parvati's farmhouse for the summer, they had agreed. Harry had seemed reluctant to go, but on Hermione's urging, he had decided that it was better than spending the summer at his own worn-down shack while it was being fixed up. Parvati's farm was a beautiful place, with acres of meadows, rich green forest, streams and hills. Her family even owned a few horses. So why shouldn't Hermione be relaxed?  
  
Hermione picked absentmindedly at the hammock cords. _How can I break the news to Harry?_ she wondered. There seemed no logical way to. Rubbing her belly, she realized it was slightly rounder than usual. This only added to her worries. How could she, smart and clever Hermione, have failed so miserably to do the most important thing of all?  
  
Harry Potter watched Hermione fidget in a hammock tied in the backyard between two oak trees. His brow furrowed as he chewed on his lower lip. It seemed that to Harry, Hermione grew more listless and distant each day that passed, and it worried him. Their feelings and thoughts, once shared and expressed freely between the two of them, were now close-mouthed and tightly locked away.

Turning away from the kitchen window, Harry shuffled his feet over and slumped down on a kitchen chair. Parvati Patil, his hostess, strode into the kitchen, looking far too cheerful for Harry's mood. When she saw his sullen expression, she grinned even more.

"What is it Harry? Something I can do? Maybe a little tarot reading?"

"No," said Harry firmly. Parvati had been pestering him about doing various kinds of divination on him ever since he had arrived at her house. He supposed she wanted to practice for her exams to get a certificate as a seer in the fall, but Harry wasn't sure why she couldn't just nag Ron. He was, after all, her boyfriend.

"Pleeeeeease?" she begged. Harry sighed and slumped further down in the chair as Parvati composed herself and sat down next to him.  
  
"As long as you promise to do something for me afterwards," said Harry.  
  
Parvati nodded and pulled out a deck of cards from out of nowhere, it seemed, and started to shuffle them quickly. After she was satisfied with the cards, she turned to Harry, who was rather bored. "Would you like to have a question answered or would you like a general reading?" prompted Parvati, looking at Harry's rolling eyes.  
  
"I'd rather nothing at all." commented Harry, but Parvati only responded by clearing her throat and humming slightly as she rubbed the brightly coloured cards between her fingers.

"I guess I could ask a question." Parvati grinned and thrust the cards into his hands, quickly motioning for him to shuffle them.  
  
"Now what you have to do is think of the question that you want to ask and shuffle the cards until you think they're ready." instructed Parvati, as though she didn't seem to remember that Harry had taken divination for quite a few years as well. Harry shuffled the cards.  
  
_What's wrong with Hermione?_ thought Harry, repeating it over and over again until it grew wearisome. Looking up at Parvati, he saw that she was playing with a tiny amulet on a bronze chain dangling from around her slender neck. Clearing his throat, he waited expectantly for her next orders.

"Now, what you want to do is lay the six top cards out like so..." Parvati continued to ramble on about the positions of the cards and which affect each position had on the outcome of his reading, but frankly, Harry couldn't care less.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, interrupting his train of thought.  
  
"Sure." he said uncertainly. "Er..." Harry shuffled the cards around and suddenly remembered what to do. Setting five cards in a cross pattern with one on the side, Harry mentally recalled the scant amount of practical information he had learned from his divination books.

"The first card, the one right in front of me, is the past and the influence it has on my question."

Parvati nodded, pleased with Harry's recitation. Harry flipped the card over. The Lovers. Parvati then took over.  
  
"This means that whatever involves your question has to do with a past love affair, which possibly still occurs today. Perhaps your question's answer is that there's a problem in love?"  
  
Harry wondered if it meant that something had gone wrong in Hermione's relationships and she had to relive it now. She continued.  
  
"The next card, the one on the left side of the cross, represent obstacles in your path."

Harry flipped the card over. The Fool. Parvati again spoke up. " This means that something unexpected is about to meet you. Perhaps a secret will be revealed."  
  
Harry didn't think that was a good sign, especially considering past events in his life. Pointing to the card on the right of the cross, Harry said quietly,

"This card represents influences in my favour." Flipping the card over revealed it to be the Strength card.

"This means that you have courage and physical strength you can use to defeat your enemies, Harry." said Parvati, looking none too surprised.  
  
Harry pointed to the card at the top of the cross. "This card tells the near future." This card was reversed, which Harry took wasn't a good sign. The Moon. "Unforeseen perils, lies and risks, and this can also indicate hidden enemies. Oooh, Harry you should be careful." exclaimed Parvati dramatically, clutching her amulet and swooning.  
  
Discreetly rolling his eyes, Harry pointed to the card in the middle of the cross.  
  
"This card is the near future, right?" asked Harry.  
  
Parvati nodded emphatically. Flipping it over, she read the name printed at the top.  
  
"The Empress. It means that you could be over-protective or tyrannical, in the future. It can also indicate problems in pregnancy."  
  
Harry coloured. "There's no problem there. As far as I know, I'm not going to be a father." Swallowing nervously, Harry straightened his collar. He hoped he wasn't going to be a father. Harry didn't know if he could handle the pressure.  
  
Harry flipped over the last card. The outcome of his life was going to be summed up by... the Ace of Cups? Parvati started to laugh. Harry, confused, asked her what was so funny.  
  
"The Ace of Cups is the love card. It means happy and good times, possibly a love affair, birth or marriage. Basically all affairs of the heart will prosper. Which means you're in for a happy life, Harry, involving someone very special."  
  
Blushing furiously again, Harry gathered up all of the cards hastily and stuffed them into Parvati's hands. He stood up, finally having enough, and was about to walk out the door when he remembered that Parvati had promised to do something for him in exchange for the reading.  
  
"Parvati," started Harry. She looked up.  
  
"Could you talk to Hermione for me, maybe see why she's been acting so unusual lately? She seems...worried. And she shouldn't be, since school's out and all."  
  
Harry drifted off, looking out of the kitchen window at his girlfriend, who at the moment was curled up in a ball on the hammock. Parvati thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Ok Harry. I'll talk to Hermione. But you have to let me try a palm reading on you sometime." "Whatever," said Harry dully, his shoulders slumping as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter holds a very dusty, cherished corner of my heart, mostly because it the beginning of a brand new story. The next chapter should contain interesting parts, I presume. I don't know quite what will happen, because I'm not as gifted in foresight as Prof. Trelawney claims to be. Sometimes the element of the unexpected is the best way thing to include in a story.


	2. The Confession

`)`)`)`)`)`)`) Chapter Two (`(`(`(`(`(`(`  
  
Soon it was lunchtime and so Harry, Ron and Parvati fixed lunch for themselves and Hermione, as Mr and Mrs. Patil were at work and Padma was out for the day at the stable where she took riding lessons.  
  
They brought out the light lunch to Hermione, who hadn't moved all morning. They set up a picnic beside Hermione, who gave them a small smile and accepted the food Harry passed to her. When Harry's hand brushed hers, she felt a familiar tingle go through her arm. It sometimes made Hermione laugh that Harry was completely oblivious to the affect he had on her.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes, as though he was thinking the same thing she was. He gave her the special smile that made her insides melt and she would have kissed him right then and there if not for Ron and Parvati's presence.  
  
Hermione turned from Harry's piercing gaze to sip the glass of lemonade he had handed to her. As she sipped the tart liquid, Hermione wished that Voldemort were gone. Life would be much simpler. For one thing, they wouldn't have to be in hiding, as they were now.  
  
Hermione knew the real reason they were staying here. It was because it was one of the few places in the wizarding world that Voldemort would look. He was after Harry, which meant that because they were Harry's friends, Hermione and Ron were in danger too. That was the true reason that the three were spending the summer on this small farm in secluded countryside. It was so that they wouldn't be in danger of being attacked by Voldemort, who was currently scouring all of Britain for their whereabouts.  
  
Hermione winced at the thought of Voldemort and the horrible things that would be done to them if they were caught. She had suddenly lost her appetite, and waved away the salad Harry offered her.  
  
Ron looked at her oddly, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Trying to lose a few pounds there? You've hardly eaten anything." Ron remarked, eyeing Hermione's slightly rounded belly.  
  
"I see you've grown slightly around the middle."  
  
Hermione paled gripped her glass so hard it cracked. Parvati shot Ron a dirty look and Harry looked as though he was going to strangle Ron. Hermione, with tear filled eyes, turned away from the three, refusing to speak.  
  
* * *  
  
After that, no one really felt like eating much, so they started to clean up. Harry gripped the dishes tightly and gestured for Ron to meet him in the kitchen. Ron, narrowing his eyes at Harry's glare, followed him into the house. Only Parvati remained.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked softly. Hermione didn't answer, choosing to keep her back turned. "Is something bothering you? You can tell me, I'm good at keeping secrets, and you look like you need another girl to talk to."  
  
Hermione turned around, a tear rolling down her cheek. She could barely look up.  
  
"Oh Hermione. What's wrong? You look terribly upset by something. C'mon, you can tell me," coaxed Parvati. Several tears fell from Hermione's eyes.  
  
In the background, you could hear the crash of pans and male voices shouting at each other. Hermione's self control finally dissolved.  
  
"Parvati, it's just so horrible! You have to promise you won't tell Harry, or, or anybody! sobbed Hermione. "I promise," swore Parvati solemnly. Sniffling, Hermione began.  
  
"Do you remember, in April, when everyone went away except us and the guys, and a few first years?" Parvati nodded.  
  
"Well.remember that night when, uh, I slept in the boys' dorm and Ron slept in ours?" Parvati chuckled, obviously recalling the night's events. "Oh, I remember all right. Continue." Hermione turned red.  
  
"Well, I. I forgot to take the potion... you know, the potion that stops us from.from."  
  
"From getting pregnant? You mean the prophylaxis potion?" interrupted Parvati. A terrified look crossed Parvati's face. Eyes wide, she whispered "You mean- "  
  
"Yeah.." said Hermione, reading Parvati's open-mouthed stares.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby."  
  
* * *  
  
Breathing heavily, Harry gripped the dishes tightly as he made his way into the kitchen. Stomping up the wooden steps of the porch, the door burst magically open and Harry stormed inside. How could Ron be so cruel? Hermione had insecurities about her looks and weight, ever since that nasty Rita Skeeter had written an article about Harry's latest relationship with Hermione Granger, his "smart but unsightly" schoolmate at Hogwarts. She hadn't had many girl friends at school after that, thanks to that article. Ron stomped in after Harry, practically throwing the dishes in the sink. Harry turned to Ron. 'What was that all about?! You know Hermione's been extra-sensitive lately, yet you insulted her right to her face! You're horrible to her and you know it!" bellowed Harry, fists balled. Ron's face turned red with anger. "All I did was state the truth! You can bloody well see the same thing! I only said she was getting bigger 'round her middle, because she IS." This only fuelled Harry's anger. "SHE IS NOT! You only WISH she were less than perfect, but she's just fine the way she is! You're always rubbing some nasty fact in her face, whether it about her hair or her so called bossiness. You only WISH she weren't as good as she were, so she'd be perfect enough for you!" Harry pulled away from Ron, glaring. Somewhere inside him, his logic was screaming for him to shut up and say sorry. That he didn't really mean any of this and neither did Ron. But he brushed that part aside. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" screamed Ron. "That I'm not good enough for Hermione? That the only bloody one, only the great HARRY POTTER, is the only one GOOD enough for her?" "That's exactly what I mean," said Harry coldly. Ron's shoulders stiffened.  
  
Shaking his head bitterly, Ron muttered to himself, looking down at Harry. " I always knew you thought you were better than everyone else. Maybe Malfoy's not so wrong after all." That was the last straw for Harry. Taking a big swing, Harry punched Ron in the gut. He crumpled, but reacted instantly. Grabbing Harry's arm, he twisted it. Harry grunted and kicked Ron in the shins. Yelping, Ron let Harry's arm go. Continuing to glare at each other, they were just about to go at it again when Mrs. Patil walked in the door, obviously home from work early. "Boys!" she screeched, running to stand in between them. "What in the world is all of this? You always seem to get along just fine, so there's no reason for all of this brawling!" Harry, disgusted, spoke first. "Ron was insulting Hermione," "Harry's acting all high and mighty and," interrupted Ron angrily. They were just about to reach for their wands when Mrs. Patil screeched again. "Stop, the two of you! Ron, go to the living room, Harry go take a walk. Both of you come back when you're ready to act civil to each other. Go on now!" she said, pushing them away from each other. Ron sulkily walked out of the kitchen and Harry strode briskly through the back door. He almost walked to Hermione and Parvati, but changed his mind and walked to the barn instead. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, much less explaining what had happened in the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Parvati patted Hermione's arms reassuringly and cleared her throat, trying to distract Hermione from the sight of her furious boyfriend storming away towards the barn.  
  
"So now that that's all cleared up, don't you think Harry should know? After all, he is the father, am I right?"  
  
"Oh, dear god no!" gasped Hermione, almost falling out of the hammock. "He'd be furious! He'd be,"  
  
"What?" interrupted Parvati. (She had a habit of doing this)  
  
"He'd be completely supportive of you? He'd take care of you and provide for you and the baby? C'mon, Hermione! Everyone knows how crazy he is about you! Remember at graduation, when he stood up and clapped the loudest when you were receiving all of your awards? Remember when he thanked you for being such a great friend when he got the valedictorian award? If that isn't sufficient, then I don't know, maybe the hundreds of times he's proven himself to you will be enough evidence!"  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed.  
  
"You really think he loves me that much?" asked Hermione in a small voice.  
  
"Of course I do," smiled Parvati, standing up and sitting on the hammock with Hermione.  
  
" And maybe he'll be so happy about this baby, he'll want more!"  
  
Hermione giggled and pushed Parvati off of the hammock.  
  
* * *  
  
Gnawing on a piece of sweet-smelling straw, Harry lay on a makeshift bed of hay-bales. The horses beneath him whickered, munching on their food. Breathing deep, Harry tried to let the anger flow out of him. He hadn't really meant to say or do any of those things to Ron. How could he, anyways? Sure, they sometimes disagreed, but Ron and Harry were best friends. He guessed that all of the stress was building up on him. He hoped Hermione would lighten up soon, Harry didn't think he could take all of the stress. He heard Hermione's voice calling him in the distance. "Harry. Harry.. Where are you?" she called, sounding happier than she had been in a while. He heard her footsteps approaching the barn. "I'm here in the loft, Hermione," he called back, jumping down from the hayloft and narrowly missing landing on top of her. Smiling at Harry's messy, straw-filled hair, Hermione grasped his hand gently and pulled him close to her. Giving him a quick, unexpected kiss, Hermione whispered in his ear. "What do you say we go for a nice trail ride? Hmm?" her lips tickled his ear.  
  
Harry nodded and they went to go saddle their favourite horses. Harry thought happily, maybe she'll tell me what's been bothering her.  
  
When they were done saddling the horses and mounting up, they steered the horses into a light walk towards the woods. It was just beginning to get dusky, and Harry could see that the sky looked slightly more golden then brilliant blue. He slowed his horse, a strong chestnut named Impish, so that he wouldn't be too far ahead of Hermione's, a placid mare named Dreamer.  
  
Just as Harry was beginning to wonder when she would start talking, they slipped into the cool, darker region of the forest. Sunlight flickered through the leaves of the trees, dappling the horses' coats. Biting his lip, Harry spoke up.  
  
"Hermione?" he questioned. Hermione glanced at him briefly, and then turned her attention to manoeuvring Dreamer around a jutting log. "Hmm." she said, still not looking at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry. She sighed deeply, playing with her reins.  
  
"Harry, there's something I have to tell you. You have a right to know, although I'll understand if you hate me for the rest of my life. Harry, I- AHHHH!" cried Hermione as Dreamer bolted forwards, throwing Hermione forward in the saddle.  
  
Twigs snapped and scratched Hermione, branches tearing at her hair. Hermione desperately reached for the reins, but they were looped around and impossible to grab. Harry nudged his horse into action, racing through the woods after Hermione and Dreamer. Spurring Impish on faster, Harry searched his pockets for his wand with one hand. They thundered into a small clearing.  
  
Just then, Harry's scar burned like fire, and a figure in black appeared out of nowhere. Dreamer reared up on two legs, sending Hermione tumbling out of the saddle completely and onto the hard ground. Luckily, Dreamer didn't trample her in her attempt to gallop back home. Harry pulled Impish to a halt, rubbing his scar to keep it from driving him mad.  
  
He jumped off of Impish and ran to Hermione, where she was just starting to sit up. The figure walked towards them and pointed a wand at Harry. The pain in his scar only intensified, until it seared into his very brain.  
  
A/N: For some reason, on my computer I couldn't access chapter three from chapter two, so I've decided to add links to all of them to all of the chapters. Sound good?  
  
Chapter One: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1145348 Chapter Three: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1145348&chapter=3 


	3. The Reality

A/N: Here's the chapter that you've been waiting for, it's a bit more wacky then usual, but hey, that's just me. Thanks to all who reviewed it, my appreciation goes out to you! It may take me a little bit longer to get out chapter four; I'm working on three other stories AND I have a New Year's Party to plan! Hope you enjoy ( k8ylady  
  
#$#$#$ Chapter Three $#$#$#  
  
It's only in my head, thought Harry. The pain isn't real; it's only in my head. Squinting his eyes open, he saw the figure begin to rip Hermione's clothes off, as she screamed, kicked and fought. She was partially undressed when she noticed Harry.  
  
"Help me, please Harry, please help me! Please don't do this, NO!!" she sobbed as the cloaked figure crushed her small body and started to kiss her roughly, touching her in places even Harry didn't dare touch. Almost blinded by his anger and his pain, Harry forgot all of his common sense.  
  
Harry stood up and kicked the figure off of Hermione, pummelling him with all of his strength. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Harry punched and kicked the figure until he was sure they were unconscious, if not dead. Panting, Harry ran over to Hermione, who was bleeding in more places than Harry could count.  
  
"Oh Harry," she whimpered, as he took her into his arms. "Look." she pointed to the figure, which was slowly standing up tall. Brushing dirt off its cloak, the figure merely laughed at Harry's dishevelled appearance and appalled look. He set Hermione down gently and turned to the figure. A familiar voice bellowed.  
  
"VERICUS BELOKUS!"  
  
A piercingly cold light flooded through Harry's body, paralysing him instantly. Harry fell to his knees, watching in horror as the figure moved towards Hermione again. Keeping a wand trained on Harry, the figure pulled a bottle of potion out from its cloak, pulled the cork out with their teeth, and stood tall over Hermione's trembling body. Grabbing her, the figure forced her mouth open and poured the contents of the bottle into her mouth as she spluttered and choked.  
  
When she was finished drinking the potion, which was a dark coloured blue, she lunged forwards, tearing the figure's cloak and ripping out a few hairs. Harry could only watch as the figure kicked her to the ground and chuckled. Turning, the figure disappeared into the woods.  
  
Immediately, Harry could move again. Standing up, he ran to Hermione, who was lying on the ground, barely clothed and crying softly. Harry gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms, ignoring the pain of his own injuries. "Shh. it's alright, I'm here." Harry said soothingly, brushing her hair away from her face. She looked up at him, wildness in her normally calm brown eyes. She was abnormally pale and sickly looking, Harry thought to himself. Sinking into his arms, Hermione muttered something about a baby.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. Could it be that - No. Not possible. Ignoring his worries, Harry stood up slowly and carried Hermione over to where Impish was grazing. Amazingly, the horse had stayed, and was willing enough to carry the two.  
  
Harry helped Hermione into the saddle and then mounted up himself. Still holding Hermione, Harry nudged Impish on with his legs, as Hermione nestled into Harry's arms. As Harry wearily looked at the setting sun, and then down at Hermione, bloody and bruised, only one thought went through his head;  
  
This is the longest walk in the world.  
  
  
  
Parvati and Ron were just visible through the darkness of the trees. His voice weary from use, Harry waited until they saw him before he began to talk. Seeing Hermione's mangled body and Harry's bleeding scar, they ran towards them, frightened looks on their faces. Shouting for her parents, Parvati took Impish's reins as Ron helped Harry and Hermione from the saddle. Mr and Mrs Patil ran from the house, looking as stunned as Ron and Parvati had. They led Harry to the house, who refused to let go of Hermione, still in his arms.  
  
As soon as they were inside, Harry was pelted with question after question, and he could barely hear himself think. Seeing Harry's frustrated looks, Mrs Patil ordered everyone to be quiet and let Harry and Hermione rest. Harry made his way towards the guest room where Hermione was staying, his arms aching from carrying her for almost an hour. Setting her gently on the bed, Harry nearly collapsed on the floor beside her, but stopped himself just in time.  
  
Harry made sure she was covered by plenty of blankets and supported by pillows. Then he grabbed a spare pillow and was asleep before he even hit the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm afraid the damage is already done. the poor dear will have a heart attack when he finds out. I just hope she'll make it."  
  
Harry woke up to a pounding headache and a severe pain in his neck. He supposed that was due to sleeping on a wooden floor. Rubbing his eyes behind his glasses, he sat up and looked at Hermione, who was sipping tea from a mug with shaking hands. "Oh Harry, you're awake," she said softly, spilling tea on herself. Harry shushed her and went over to close the door where the voices where coming from. He then turned to Hermione, who was looking at him, biting her lip. He walked over to her and sat on the bed.  
  
"Harry, you have blood all over you," she said, gently taking his hand and rubbing it. Harry held her hand gently and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you OK?" he said seriously.  
  
"I'm okay, but I'm not sure about." Hermione cut herself off, eyes widening. "What is it Hermione. You have to tell me. What have you been hiding?" asked Harry, waiting expectantly. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she buried her head in his chest. Stroking her hair, Harry sighed. She brought her head up, looking into his eyes, and sniffled.  
  
"Okay Harry, I'll tell you. I'll tell you the reason why I'm such a horrible screw-up.Harry." she began.  
  
"Yes..." said Harry eagerly. Hermione looked away, chewing her lip.  
  
"I-I'm. I'm.I'm pregnant Harry. With your child. Please don't hate me, god, I couldn't handle that. Please." Harry almost fainted. He had had his suspicions but. hearing it right from Hermione was. astonishing. He was a father. A bubble of happiness welled up inside of him.  
  
Beaming, Harry gently cupped Hermione's chin and kissed her tenderly. "I love you," he murmured. Hermione looked shocked. "Aren't you mad?" she said, breaking their kiss. "Not at all, love. It's my fault as much as yours. after all, there wouldn't be a baby without me, right?" whispered Harry, kissing Hermione's nose. She let out a sigh of relief and hugged Harry tightly.  
  
Just then, the door opened and a stricken looking Ron walked in, Parvati behind him. Mrs. Patil pushed by them, a tray with various items on it in her hands. Ron and Parvati sat down on a small armchair near the door.  
  
"Good, you're up," said Mrs. Parvati briskly, sounding to Harry much like Madam Pomfrey. Harry reluctantly pulled away from Hermione and tucked her into bed. Mrs Patil took a wet cloth and started dabbing it on Hermione's forehead, wiping off the dried blood. When Hermione flinched, Mrs. Patil took a special solution, poured it on the cloth, and applied it to Hermione's cuts. They immediately vanished, along with the bruises Hermione had on her face.  
  
When Hermione's face was completely healed as well as clean, Mrs Patil turned to Harry, who ducked his head. "Oh no you don't."  
  
Harry's head snapped up on its own and the washcloth began cleaning away the blood on his face gently. His glasses floated away from his face and the cloth began to mop up the blood around his scar. However, when it touched his scar, a fierce pain coursed through him and the washcloth immediately burned to a crisp. His nose dusted with ashes, Harry blinked a few times to clear his fogged vision. It didn't help. He called his glasses to him and jammed them on his face. Everyone was staring at him. Harry shrugged.  
  
Mrs Patil went back to combing Hermione's hair, as she couldn't manage it with her freshly bandaged hands. Harry just sat there; feeling like an idiot while Hermione was cleaned up. Gradually, Ron and Parvati left, and Harry began wandering around the room, waiting for Mrs Patil to finish healing Hermione's arms and legs, and clothing her. When she was done, Harry turned around to look at Hermione. She looked a lot better, fully clothed, clean, and healed. Harry hobbled over to her, as he was still aching from the day's events.  
  
When Mrs Patil tried to heal him, he refused the help, saying a good long rest was all he needed.  
  
Mrs Patil turned walked out of the room, carrying her tray and muttering something about calling the doctor. Harry rolled his eyes and lay down on the bed with Hermione, who curled up against him immediately.  
  
Harry shook his head in amazement. What in the world had he done to deserve such a perfect girlfriend anyways? At that very moment, Hermione kissed his neck tenderly, making him light-headed and giddy. No matter what, Hermione always made him feel incredibly complete and whole. Entwining her fingers in his, Harry closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When he awoke, Harry noticed that there were several people in the room, staring at him and Hermione. Among them were the Patils and Ron, but Hermione's parents were there as well as a man with a doctor's bag and coat. They were all crying. Harry sat up abruptly, confused.  
  
"What's the matter? Why is everyone crying?" he demanded. Wordlessly, they pointed to Hermione. She wasn't moving, wasn't breathing; Harry could see that her eyelids were purple-shaded and her skin was translucent. A horrible feeling of dread overwhelmed Harry, as he felt her wrist for a heartbeat. There was none.  
  
'No!" he said, recoiling, twisting on the sheets. "She isn't dead, she couldn't be!" Ron nodded sadly as Mrs Granger began to wail. Harry couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. This wasn't possible. It just couldn't be. Not his Hermione. Never her, she was too strong.  
  
Harry stumbled out of the bed and picked her up into his arms. She felt lifeless, like a doll in Harry's arms. Harry's breathing became short and panicked as he looked at each of the faces in turn. Anguish filled Harry's heart, as realization hit him.  
  
Why hadn't they done something? Anything! Biting his lip so hard it bled, Harry felt a fire burn inside him, consuming him more with every breath he took. Breaths that Hermione would never take ever again. How could she die? She looked just fine before! Harry would make her live again, if it meant slaying every single bloody person who caused her death in the search for her rejuvenation. Kissing her cold lips, Harry set her down on the bed and pushed by the crowd of people.  
  
A ripping sound made him turn back. Ron was tearing at Hermione's flesh with his teeth, chewing her skin, blood dripping down his mouth. Only it wasn't Ron anymore, it was Draco Malfoy who was eating Hermione's dead body, crunching her bones.  
  
Utter revulsion made Harry almost want to throw up. Instead, he pushed his way back into the room and was almost about to reach Hermione when she moved. Hermione was alive! Harry's heart soared, but immediately plummeted; she was being devoured alive!  
  
Harry dashed towards the bed but slammed into an invisible wall. Dazed, he heard Hermione's muffled screams through the clear wall. When Harry started kicking the wall, Draco only looked at Harry and grinned, a piece of her flesh stuck in her teeth. With a wave of Draco's wand, Hermione was healed again, and he lowered himself on top of her thrashing body and started to rip off of her clothes as well as his own. Her blows did nothing to stop him; it only seemed to amuse him more.  
  
Harry pressed his face to the glass, eyes bulging. How dare he do that to Hermione!  
  
Draco turned back into Ron again, who started kissing Hermione ferociously, squeezing her breasts as he thrust into her. Her screams muffled by Ron's mouth covering hers, she arched her back Ron when he jabbed with his wand. After a few moments of this, Ron waved his wand and Hermione was tied up to the bedposts, exposed to Ron's eager mouth and hands. As Ron did what he wanted with her, Hermione screamed for Harry. Harry's hands itched to strangle Ron, but instead, he dug his nails into his palms. Ron finally stood up, and wiping his mouth, he bowed to Harry, as though thanking him. Harry slammed his entire body into the glass wall, trying to break through it, when the world dimmed and faded out. "Harry!" cried Hermione. "Harry wake up!"  
  
Harry blinked a couple of times and, eyes widening, he turned to the direction her voice was coming from. There. Right beside him. Calm down, Harry, he thought to himself, it was only a nightmare. Only a nightmare. Or was it?  
  
A/N: I'd just like to thank the writers of a similar storyline, (but Hermione wasn't pregnant :D) whom inspired me to write this piece. My thanks go out to you. I'd add your names, but I can't find the URL (it was on www.expage.com try finding a single page in the directory there!), but thanks anyways! Go H/HR! Another A/N: This chapter was pretty creepy, and yes, I'm a bizarre person. Sorry to any Draco and Ron fans out there, but I had to make a bad guy!  
  
A/N: For some reason, on my computer I couldn't access chapter three from chapter two, so I've decided to add links to all of them to all of the chapters. Sound good?  
  
Chapter One: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1145348 Chapter Two: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1145348&chapter=2 


End file.
